


Always be my baby

by plumblossomed



Series: SasuSaku Twit Fest 2020 [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumblossomed/pseuds/plumblossomed
Summary: SasuSaku Twit Fest Day 4: Taking care of the baby“I’m not a baby anymore,” she complained, but the words were muffled against Sakura’s shirt.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Twit Fest 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770556
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91





	Always be my baby

**Author's Note:**

> Have fluff (this is no surprise given my track record)

Sarada was exasperated.

She was a _ninja_ and she was used to being independent. But it seemed that, despite being a very capable genin thank you very much, her parents were determined to smother her. It was only out of sheer respect for her parents and great confusion that she didn’t sigh heavily. 

“Ah, I can help you with that. I have to sharpen some of my tools, too.” Her father plucked the shuriken out of her hands and added it to his pile. When she sat watching him awkwardly, he nodded to the significantly smaller pile of kunai, wordlessly telling her to work on that one.

“Does anyone want a snack before dinner? I realized we have a bit of fruit that’s perfectly ripe now, but will go bad if we wait too much longer,” Sakura called out. She popped into the living room after working in the kitchen for a while. She dried her hands on her apron and wore a bright smile.

  
  
“Oh, do you need help with dinner, Mom?” Sarada stood up, ready to lend a hand.

  
  
Sakura waved her away, then walked closer and planted a noisy kiss to the crown of her dark hair. “No thanks, dear, I’ve got it. You sit and relax with Dad! Sasuke-kun, do you want the fruit?”

He shook his head, “Give it to Sarada. I can wait until dinner. By the way, is it too cold in here? I can get you a blanket, or even turn on the heat.” He was looking at his daughter, although why, Sarada had no idea. Was she shivering without realizing? 

Sarada looked around at her parents and their relaxed yet happy body language. “What is going on?”

It was rare that all three of them were home with time to relax. The peace that her parents had fought so hard for was meant to be enjoyed. 

“We’re just taking care of our baby!” Sakura exclaimed. She couldn’t help but squeeze Sarada again. Her expressions were so similar to Sasuke’s that it still startled her after all these years. That pout was just way too cute, and two versions were dangerous for the heart. 

“I’m not a baby anymore,” she complained, but the words were muffled against Sakura’s shirt. 

“In the shinobi world, sure. But in this house, no,” Sakura said, sounding oddly pleased. It was just part of her motherly instinct to always care for her child, to want to feel needed. Sarada didn’t need to prove how responsible and capable she was to her parents; they already knew. Kids deserved to be able to act like kids. She didn’t mention how whiney Sarada’s voice had become, sounding very much like the annoyed child. 

“Dad?” 

If Sarada thought she could find an ally in her father on this front, she was wrong. Sasuke shrugged, “Let your mother do what she wants.” His words might’ve suggested that he disagreed with the extra coddling, but then he picked up more kunai from Sarada’s already meager pile and started to sharpen them himself. 

“You’re both _impossible!”_

Sakura just laughed and released her daughter to bounce back into the kitchen, “Dinner will be ready in an hour! Sasuke-kun, come cut this fruit for Sarada, please.” When he got up, he gave his daughter a pointed look as if to say, _Don’t touch my pile._

And even after dinner, Sasuke insisted on doing the dishes. Sakura watched their daughter huff as she was sent out of the kitchen. If the worst thing Sarada was experiencing was boredom, then she was lucky, then the fighting all those years ago had been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this was so short but I have something written for day seven as well, so see you then! 
> 
> also just made myself really emo thinking about never grow up by ts oh god oh no


End file.
